


甜疼

by Hailstuckyfxxkhydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra/pseuds/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra
Summary: 冬盾！冬盾！禁欲一周的情趣play~





	甜疼

 

Steve红着脸侧躺在床上，心脏该死的跳得很快。

 

又来了——这注定又是一个难熬的夜晚。他深深呼吸着房间里混合着沐浴乳香味和那人味道的空气，把被柔软床单的轻微摩擦给勾出来的若有若无的欲望用四倍于常人的忍耐力压抑在心底。

 

可怜的老冰棍、美国甜心、美国精神代表，Captain America ，已经被迫禁欲了整整一周，或者说，是被恋人兼好友的Bucky给刻意冷落了一周。其实也不能叫冷落，Steve想，毕竟Bucky还是很尽职尽责地做着所有身为恋人应该做的事情，除了那一项，对，除了sex。

 

本来是不需要这样的——如果他没有在上周天晚上拒绝Bucky的邀欢的话。

 

不可抑制的，他一千零一次地回想起当时自己的决定，开始第一千零一次的后悔。

‘你说这几天工作会很忙，所以不想做，是吗？’Bucky似乎为刚刚Steve拒绝的动作而感到稍稍的意外，他金属肢僵了一瞬，而后放松下来极好地掩饰住了自己的心情，露出一个体贴温和的微笑，‘好的，babe，我听你的。’说罢绅士地在Steve额头落下一个晚安吻。

 

然后？然后一切就开始了。

 

Steve从来不知道一个人绅士体贴的温柔微笑里能藏着这么多的可恶和狡黠。

更不知道现在恢复了记忆、克服了控制指令的Bucky能够将winter soldier的强硬冷冽和barnes原本就摄人心魄的魅力完美地融合在一起，并发挥出前所未有的独特效果。

 

第二天早晨，当他在温和的晨曦中洗漱的时候，他的伴侣——那个冷峻迷人又热情似火的布鲁克林小王子从他身后温柔地环住了他，给了他一个又一个缠绵的，十分能勾起人清晨欲求的甜吻。一冷一热的两只手尽心尽力地挑逗和撩拨，Steve只感到欲望的涌流和聚集，它美妙地升腾着，炙烤着年轻的身体，让人无法抗拒——

就在他以为自己今天肯定会因为一些‘私人事务’而迟到的时候，Bucky的吻停了下来，用比美国队长还要美国队长的正直表情看着爱人，用“即使没有发生特殊事件，美国队长也要在去神盾局上班这件事上表现得毫无瑕疵才可以”的理由帮他整理好西装，而后陪同他一起出门。

 

中午午休时间的撩拨则更是标志着噩梦的开始——

‘唔嗯，Buck……’在灼热的吻烧向敏感的脖颈时他几乎舒服地呻吟了出来，刚准备不甘示弱地还击，却感受到对方突兀停下的动作。

‘嗯？’他抬眸，有些迷蒙地看着爱人，对方克制的表情显得拘谨而绅士，还带着冬兵特有的冰冷质感。

‘在这里做会影响你下午的工作。’Bucky坚定地‘为他’拒绝，顺便用灵活的金属手指帮他抚平了褶皱起来的领口，而后施施然走出休息室，留他一个人欲哭无泪地面对自己蠢蠢欲动的下体。

 

晚上？晚上是噩梦的地狱级别的升级版，恐怖程度简直比当年的过山车有过之而无不及。

那天夜晚，当他陷在舒服的床垫里，内心默默地回想起他们往常在这个点做的一些恋人之间经常会做的、用来表达爱意的、最激烈原始而美好的事情时，Bucky 好像读取了他的思维一般，很有默契地凑过来，强硬地搂住他，与他对视。而后，就在他快陷进对方热辣而露骨的凝视里、心脏跳得越来越快似乎再难平静时——他被放开了，又。

‘晚安，亲爱的’，Bucky侧躺在他身边，温柔地吻吻Steve额头，嘴角上扬露出一个意义不明的微笑，‘你明天还要上班，今晚不做’。

‘……’

Steve简直开始有点恨那个含蓄、体贴、绅士而温柔的微笑了。

而他当时还不知道，这一点点的‘恨’，到了周五夜晚，会变成彻底的抓狂和难耐的折磨。

他四倍于人的羞耻心让他有口难言，只能在一次又一次的挑拨和放置中探索自己忍耐力的极限，比如现在——

他的身体比思想更加顽劣，或者说诚实，已经先于想法地自觉回忆起他们火热缠绵的时刻。他想起冬日战士情动时的样子——他的Bucky会一边叫他captain一边狠狠贯穿他，金属合页发出熹微的张合声，间接地表达出主人极度的兴奋和快感的强烈程度......他们会一并喘息、喘息，直到高潮带来最为灭顶的快感，而后他会明白血清赋予自己四倍恢复力的意义到底是什么——Because they can do this all day .

 

Steve猛地捶打了一下过分扰人的无辜床褥，他硬了。

在他男朋友的空床上。

 

“唔——”美国队长现在羞耻得想挖个地洞，然后钻进去，最好再也不出来。直到四倍听觉在他耳边提醒，他心心念念的那个人正在靠近房门的时候，他才几乎是半强迫地将自己从旖旎的幻想和浓烈的羞耻中拉出，重新建设了一下心理状态——直到他看到他的Bucky。

 

Steve瞬间觉得刚刚的心理建设是白费了功夫。

 

Bucky直接穿着制服走进了队长的房间。他身上还带着狙击手特有的无情和冬兵的冷感，绿眸似狼，像紧盯住猎物一样牢牢锁住Steve。

他慢慢走进，和猎豹一样悄无声息地朝逃无可逃的目标踱步，带着宛如西伯利亚寒风一般的凌厉气势，和令人喘不过气来的压力。

“Тыв порядке? （你还好吗？）”低沉温柔的声音紧紧挨着Steve微红的耳朵灌进脑海，带着仿若俄罗斯冰原的肃杀和让人窒息的性感。

一瞬间，Steve的脸烧得比蛇果还红。

“你在说…什么？”他惊慌起来，下意识捂紧身上的被单，不愿意被Bucky揭穿自己越来越兴奋的窘境。

但冬日战士向来不给人遮掩和逃避的机会。

“ жизнь моя（ 我亲爱的）”，Bucky勾起嘴角。

下一刻，铁臂毫不留情地掀开被单，冰凉的机械臂按住微微起伏的胸膛，而后往下轻轻一带，轻松地将Steve整个人摁在床上。

“我听不懂，等等！”

“Нужна помощь?（需要帮忙吗？）”Bucky戏谑地瞟了瞟Steve鼓胀得不能再明显的下身，而后一把撕开了美国队长最后一块的遮羞布。

他利落地翻身上床，用嘴堵住了Steve微颤的唇瓣后开始上下其手。

“唔！嗯啊……你在做什么？唔唔——！”胸前敏感的挺立被略显粗暴地玩弄，却化成火上浇油的快感不客气地淋在Steve全身。他的皮肤正因猛地接触到冰凉空气而轻轻战栗，狙击手灵巧指尖的挑拨则加深了这一份颤栗带来的快感。

“ на что ты жалуешься？（你什么地方不舒服吗）”Bucky在亲吻的间隙略带愉悦地问着，温热的右手往下探去，直直握住Steve的要害。

“别…别碰那儿…Buck…停下……不！”Steve像被猛地扎了一下般弹了起来，发出近乎哽咽的哀求。

Bucky显然充耳不闻，在轻柔地动作了几下后很有冬兵风格地大力撸动起来。

“ах（嗯？）”，Bucky满意地欣赏着他身下Steve难耐地拱起腰身的模样，发出一个好整以暇的单音，

“Твое тело （你的身体），Это не так сказал（它可不是这么说的）。”

“哈啊，住手！！Bucky！”出乎意料地，Bucky听话地停了下来，就在Steve迷惑地看向他的时候，他已经伸展长臂一捞，把床头早上搭配Steve西装的领带给拎了过来，而后像对待战地任务一样地快速打了个紧致的活结。

最后在Steve的四倍速反应过来前，将他的欲望一口含到底部。

“啊——！！”

Steve嘶哑地叫了出来，而后无力地瘫软在床垫上。他清楚地明白自己逃不掉了。好像被灌了整整一箱的伏特加，Steve的脸带着潮红和满满的热度，好似下一瞬就要滴出血来。

他往下伸手，无助地推着伏于他下身的可恶男人的头，想终止这让人腰肢战栗的强烈快感。

太过了......他受不了。

“годится （不行）”，来自布鲁克林的中士在为他口交的间隙严苛地拒绝他对于释放快感的请求，“Не достает （不能碰）”。

冬日战士用带有优势的铁臂把Steve试图解开结的手牢牢固定在身侧，在金属合页的机械嗡鸣声中继续埋头用力的含吮，极尽挑逗。

“解开……把它解开！！好难受…啊嗯……我好难受…”

终于，在Steve发出近似于抽泣的哭音时，Bucky停下了对他的折磨，用带着汹涌性欲的沙哑声音安慰着被他欺负得快哭出来的布鲁克林宝贝，他的美国甜心。

“хорошо （乖），Даст тебе награды （会给你奖励的）。”他利落的解开束缚着爱人搏动欲望的领带，用灵活而富有技巧的手活逼着爱人战栗敏感的下身缴械投降。

“啊啊！！”Steve竭力折起脖颈，发出高潮时满足的喟叹，淫靡的乳白色体液喷涌出来，淌了Bucky满手。

“  ну вот умни（真是个乖孩子）”Bucky难以自抑地吻着在高潮余韵中挣扎喘息的队长，此刻他浑身上下无一处不充斥着诱惑人的色情味十足的荷尔蒙。

“天呐……”Steve抬起头迎向他的冬日战士，眼角带着伴随刚刚的性活动而产生的生理泪水，漂亮而又煽情的脸颊上尚且带着被快感逼出来的泪水的泪痕。

“приятный （爽吗）？”Bucky笃定地问着，口气里带着一丝轻佻。见Steve迟迟不给自己回应，便又伸手探了下去——果然，打过血清的超级战士根本就没有不应期这个说法。

"嗯唔……呜——！不……”他缓缓地抚摸讨好着爱人的欲望，但Steve似乎已经因为敏感到极致的身体而连这种程度的刺激都受不了了。

“ мой дорогой （宝贝），Не плачь （别哭）。”Bucky安慰到，手下却没停止动作。

“停下，别再…啊！嗯哈……唔唔！不要了，啊哈…”Steve胡乱地摇着头，手无力地抵住冬兵身上尚且还穿着的作战服。凌乱的喘息里，交缠在一起的荷尔蒙令人头晕目眩，Bucky忍耐了一周的欲火终于彻底地突破极限。

“Я люблю тебя （我爱你）。”Bucky一边暴力拆卸着制服，一边用吻和告白封住了队长无用功的反抗。

夜还长着。

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
